The Third Overlord
by Drakai
Summary: Banished after a successfully bringing the Last Uchiha back to the village of Konoha, Naruto, now joined with Shikamaru, comes upon an interesting turn of events. After all, Evil always finds a way.
1. Chapter 1

"This place is pathetic." An old man in a standard wizarding robe muttered to himself as he glanced at his surroundings. He was standing in a ruined throne room.

"Master?" A small grey goblin with one eye and a cane hobbled next to him.

"You all have turned pathetic over the years, Gnarl, and I have grown bored of you." Gnarl frowned, but said nothing. "I will go out for a year or two and take care of a few things. You go and take that weakling that fell down the tower and make him a new Overlord. Let him worry about cleaning up the mess." The old man disappeared.

"Gnarl? What are we to do now?" A blue gremlin walked next to the old one.

"I don't know Lucien." Gnarl put his hand on his chin, deep in thought. "But we have to do something. Any more of this and the balance will be destroyed. Ah, I got it." He grinned. "We'll find someone else to become the Overlord."

"But who?"

"There was a rumor of a powerful being sealed inside a child fifteen years ago in a faraway village. We'll send a couple of Browns and check out his potential. Prepare the Library." The blue goblin nodded and walked away.

* * *

"I'm what?" In the village of Konoha a couple of days later, Naruto was summoned to the office of Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage, who was brought almost to tears at this point.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but there was nothing I could do." She looked at the blond who was now sitting in the chair opposite of hers, with his hair cast over his eyes. "They got support from the daimyo, I still don't know how."

"And so they banished me? Right after I got their precious Last Uchiha back." He sighed. "You know, I figured something like this might happen, but still, to hear it point blank…" He shook his head and got up. "Give me some time to pack up and say goodbye to a few people and I'll leave." He walked out the door slowly, hands in his pockets.

* * *

Naruto walked out of his old apartment half an hour later with a single scroll in his hands carrying what little possessions he had. He came to a door and knocked.

"Ah, Naruto, come in." A woman in her mid-thirties opened the door.

"Thank you Yoshino-san." He smiled half-heartedly at her and entered the house. He saw his best friend from childhood, Shikamaru, and his father, Shikaku, sitting at the kitchen table. Yoshino made a pot of tea while Naruto sat next to them.

"Dad just finished telling us of the meeting. Troublesome." Shikamaru grunted.

"You said it." Naruto snorted in annoyance. "I always hoped they wouldn't actually do something stupid like this."

"Troublesome idiots. I don't know what they did to get the Daimyo to agree." Shikaku shook his head. "Just so you know, every one of us Clan Head tried to object."

"Yeah, I figured." Naruto smiled to himself, sipping the last of the tea before he stood up. "I just came to say goodbye. Thanks for everything you've done for me over the years." Naruto bowed to the three Nara clan members and left.

"Ugh. This whole situation is troublesome." Shikamaru stood up and headed for the stairs, but was stopped by his father throwing him a set of scrolls and his mother giving him a firm hug.

"Just be sure to take care of him honey." His mother said.

"Yeah, you know he can't do it himself." His father added.

* * *

Naruto stood in the street alone for a couple of minutes after leaving the Nara clan compound and, figuring he said all he needed to, walked over to the nearest village gate. When he got there he was surprised by Shizune, Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya all waiting for him.

"You ready brat?" Jiraiya asked as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"As I'll ever be, I guess." The white-haired man grinned and gave Naruto two scrolls.

"Here, this is everything I could find on Fuinjutsu. Learn it. Kid, it'll be extremely useful."

"And the second one?"

"Seeing as how you're being banished." Jiraiya's eyes hardened. "And the Toads are exclusively a Konoha summon, Gamabunta is being forced to cut off the contract."

"I was afraid of that." Naruto wiped a lone tear. "Say bye to Bunta and Kichi, will you?" The older man nodded.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I got you this contract. I don't know what it's for, but I'd wait until I was in a safe location to try." Naruto nodded and surprised Jiraiya by giving him a hug.

"Thanks for everything you did Sensei."

"Yeah, sure, _now _you call me that." He was elbowed in the ribs by Tsunade.

"I got you this." She handed him a very big scroll. "It has everything from your parents' house."

"Everything."

"Well, no, not really, I stopped at the wallpaper." Naruto mirrored her grin. "But I was able to get everything you'd need before they could think of requesting your stuff. Then I set an explosive tag that'll go off when you leave the village." Jiraiya looked at her in wonder.

"Oh, that's so evil."

"I know." The two watched as a teary-eyed Shizune almost squeezed the life out of Naruto, followed by Kakashi who put his hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, maybe I'll see you guys some other time." Naruto turned his back to the village and left through the gate. As soon as he got both feet to the other side, a massive explosion was heard in the distance. Naruto grinned and waved to the others, without looking back.

* * *

An hour later, Naruto had reached the Valley of the End, the place where Fire Country gave way to Wind.

"To Suna?" A voice on his left asked. Naruto turned to see Shikamaru leaning on the very last tree in the forest.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Going with you. What else?" Naruto tried to argue but gave up when Shikamaru shot him a look.

"So, deserting the village, are you?" Two Anbu units with blank masks appeared around them.

"Root. What does Danzo want this time?" Naruto asked the one in front of him.

"Danzo-sama has charged us with the task of terminating the Kyuubi." All of the Root members went through hand seals too fast and, before either Shikamaru or Naruto could react, they were hit with numerous Ninjutsu and sent tumbling down the canyon.

* * *

**You know, this seemed like a good idea after playing Overlord for the tenth time. And it still does now. On the other hand, I'm working on all my other stories so that I can update them at once. But you should just expect an update for this one first.**

**And as I said before, until further notice the graduation age for all my fics is 15.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, where am I." Naruto muttered, waking up after a while. He looked around the area he was in and found himself at the bottom of a gorge with no way up, and only one trail leading away.

"Master?" He was startled at the sound. Looking to the left he found three small, brown gremlin-like things standing there.

"What the hell?"

"It's the Master, the Master!" One yelled, jumping up and down.

"Who, me?" Naruto asked, pointing to himself.

"You're the Master, Master." Another one said, nodding its head.

"Come Master, follow." The three ran off. Naruto shook his head, but followed them.

After a few minutes of the three brown creatures leading him down the path, Naruto came upon an obstacle in the form of a few tree trunks forming a barricade.

"The Master would use magic." One of the little gremlins said.

"Magic? But I don't…" But just as he was saying those words, Naruto felt a surge of energy well up inside him and shoot out of his arm, impacting the barricade and shattering it, much to the cheering of the gremlins. The energy lit up the surrounding area, revealing a body laid to the side. Naruto approached it, revealing an unconscious Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shika, c'mon, wake up man." The boy grunted, stirring.

"Troublesome blond bastard, let me sleep."

"You were unconscious and we're in a big-ass ditch. Wake the fuck up!" Naruto yelled, shaking Shikamaru.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up." Shikamaru stood up, glaring at Naruto. "Thanks for being gentle."

"We don't have time for gentle." Naruto shrugged, grinning.

"What're those?" His friend motioned to the three being standing to the side, watching the two.

"No clue, but apparently I'm their master." The three jumped and rushed ahead, calling for Naruto to follow them. "See?"

"So at least they won't kill us. Should we follow?"

"Might as well."

After a mile or so of walking after the gremlins, they led Naruto and Shikamaru to a small rock that had a blue glow.

"Stand on the Gate, Master. Stand on the Gate." Shikamaru looked at Naruto who just shrugged and stood on the platform, disappearing in a moment. The Nara eyed the brown creatures that were looking at him expectantly before following.

The two friends appeared in a run-down throne room. Standing there waiting for them were two more of those things.

"Greetings Master, an, um… friend." The first one spoke, stepping into the light that was coming from the big open balcony behind Naruto. He looked much, much older than any of those the two had seen before, but still brown. He was dressed in a black robe, holding a cane in one hand and had a stick attached to his back with a glowing crystal on top of it. "My name is Gnarl, the Minion Master. And this is the Librarian, Lucien." The other creature took a step and bowed. This one was dressed in a brown robe with a monocle on the left eye. He was also blue. "And we welcome you to your Tower."

"What the hell are you two?" Naruto asked.

"We are your Minions, Sire."

"Yeah, but _what _are you?"

"That's our race, Sire. Minions." Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged a look. "Your first predecessor wasn't the most imaginative of Overlords, but the name stuck." Lucien, the blue one, shrugged. "Nevertheless, we are bred to serve your evil ways."

"Evil?"

"Of course, Sire. We Minions delight in all things wicked and carnage-y."

"I'm not necessarily evil. Am I?" Naruto turned to Shikamaru, who shrugged.

"That's not that big a deal, actually." Gnarl spoke up. "Your actions are what is important to us, Sire, not your overall goal. So if you, say, want to save the world by killing lots of people and burning down several villages, that's fine by us.

"Hm." Naruto scratched his chin in thought, looking at the two Minions. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"No, Sire. We have a bit of a problem, you see." Lucien said. "We have grown… weary of out last Overlord."

"Where is he now?" Shikamaru asked.

"We don't know. He left a few days ago, said he was 'bored with us'.! Hmpf! Of all the…" Gnarl grumbled for a few moments. "Anyway, he gave us instructions to get the body of the Hero that's lying down in the dungeon, and use it as our next Master."

"Well that would explain the state of the place." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"And you can just disobey your Master like that?" Shikamaru asked, a little suspicious.

"Well, not normally, no. But the Tower Heart is concerned that our old Master might destroy the Balance."

"Tower Heart? Balance?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"The Tower Heart is… well… the heart of the Tower. It controls all aspects of the Tower, as well as the magical force of the Overlord. It is currently missing."

"Then how..?"

"The stones of the Tower have long since absorbed some of the magical energies of the Heart. Not a whole lot, mind you, but just enough for a few basic functions."

"So is the Heart sentient?" Naruto asked.

"Well, no. Um, that is to say yes. Err, maybe?" Both the Minions looked flustered at this.

"You have no idea, do you?"

"No Sire."

"And the whole Balance thing?" Shikamaru added.

"Never mind that now." Naruto waved his hand dismissively, his brow furrowed. "I assume that the library is in relatively decent condition?" Lucien nodded. "Then Shikamaru and I will camp out in there for the time being and learn all that we can." He searched himself, finding the two scrolls Jiraiya and Tsunade had given him. "In the meantime, I want you Gnarl to make a detailed list of anything and everything we would need to do to get this Tower back in relative working condition, and note down all locations for items and people of interest. Oh, and send our meals up to us. Something decent." The old brown Minion bowed his head as Naruto and Shikamaru followed the blue one up the only staircase that was in working condition in the ruined building.

**Also, I have a new Twitter acount, on which I will be posting updates and maybe even new ideas. Check it out, the name's Drakai07, the pic is the same as my profile for FanFiction.**


End file.
